


it all started with a bar fight

by inquietrooms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Just enjoy, M/M, hamlaf, i am so bad at tagging, oh there is alcohol if thats an issue, oh yeah there is implied sex bc my ace ass cant handle it, uh a bit of violence but not enough for tagging i dont think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquietrooms/pseuds/inquietrooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex accepted the help and stumbled over to a bar stool. “Yeah, sorry for..” he trailed off, eyes glazing over the man’s features and landing on the bloody nose.</p><p>“It’s quite alright. I’m Gilbert and I’m guessing you’re Alexander?”</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“When you were yelling at the other man you were doing it in third person.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it all started with a bar fight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ham fic,, & of course it had to be ham x laf,, the characterization may be weird, but i hope everything isnt too bad rip just enjoy it

It all started with a bar fight. One second he was chugging down drink after drink and the next second he was swinging at some dude for being nothing short of an asshole. While it wasn’t unusual for Alex to get into disagreements with people, it rarely ended up in a physical confrontation, mostly because his height usually wasn’t intimidating as it landed him around 5’7, but tonight he couldn’t have been more drunk so his actions weren’t exactly good ones.

He heard Mr. Asshole laughing and then he fell back when the same man landed a punch to his jaw. Groaning and blinking his eyes, he yelled a slurred string of curses as he struggled to get up. Queasy, he decided to just lay back and close his eyes; that was until he heard and felt Mr. Asshole spit on him. _Oh, that’s it._ When he opened his eyes he saw a hand right in front of him and grabbed it, using it to pull himself up and then punched the man as hard as he could, hearing a crack when he did so. “I hope I broke your nose, you asshole!”

Proud, he took all of his concentration to focus on what damage he had done so maybe tomorrow he’d be able to remember this prideful moment, but what he saw wasn’t exactly what he was hoping he’d see. Mr. Asshole was no one to be found but a man he spotted earlier that night had blood dripping from his nose as he dabbed at it with a napkin. “Oh, shit.” he mumbled. “I thought you were Mr. Asshole.”

The unfortunate receiver of his most successful punch cracked a bit of a smile. “Mr. Asshole?”

“Look, never mind, uh..” _Why did you go tonight to get drunk, Alex? And why this drunk?_

“You don’t look too good, _monsieur_.”

“ _Monsieur?_ What the fuck do you think you are?”

The man looked at him strangely and he mentally cursed his lack of filter. When he was sober and with a right mind it was bad enough, but at this point anything he thought was being said.

“Well, I’m French, if that’s what you mean. Do you want help up or are you going to stay there all night?”

Alex accepted the help and stumbled over to a bar stool. “Yeah, sorry for..” he trailed off, eyes glazing over the man’s features and landing on the bloody nose.

“It’s quite alright. I’m Gilbert and I’m guessing you’re Alexander?”

“How did you know?”

“When you were yelling at the other man you were doing it in third person.”

“Oh.”

The two kept talking. Gilbert sobered Alex up as much as he could and Alex shared as much knowledge as he knew on how to help with the bloody nose. Eventually they had to leave the bar and Gilbert offered to take him to his own apartment. Alex, still undeniably a bit drunk, agreed. They hailed a cab and climbed it. The entire time Alex wouldn’t shut up ( save for the time he had the cab driver pull over so he could puke ) and Gilbert never lost his amused smile. When they reached the apartment Alex almost immediately collapsed on the couch and Gilbert said nothing. Alex hummed when he felt a blanket on top of him, burying his face in the cushion before passing out.

***

Gilbert had been coming to the bar and sitting in this same seat every day for the past week. Not once he had gotten plastered, but tonight he was just verging on tipsy; he came to the bar mostly for the distraction, and tonight he had sure been getting one. Across the bar, sitting at the counter were two guys who had been going at it all night. Half of the time Gilbert managed to block it out – because even though he did seek a distraction is got to be a bit much – but when he wasn’t able to, like now, he grabbed onto every word.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

_At least he’s not speaking in third person anymore._

“What did you just say?”

“Use the fucking coaster, you uncultured pig!”

“Did you just call me a pig?”

“Yes, I fucking did, Mr. Asshole! And use the coaster! Why the fuck do you think they give it to you!”

“Sirs, please –“ that was the bartender, but nothing he said was doing anything to calm them down or help.

Gilbert looked over to see them both on their feet. The shorter of the two swung multiple times at the taller man who was mostly just standing there laughing, easily dodging any attack. Nothing really happened until the shorter man swung and managed to punch himself in the face, sending him on the ground. It was at this point Gilbert figured he should just get up and split up the two before someone got seriously hurt. He saw the taller man spit on Alexander and he rushed, tapped him on the shoulder. “Sorry, I’ll take care of him.” The man squinted his eyes at the Frenchman for a second before shaking his head and throwing some money down before leaving. The bartender mouthed a thanks. _That was easier than I could’ve hoped._

Straightening himself out he crouched down slightly and held his hand out to help out Alexander. Completely off guard, he felt him grab his wrist before his other hand fisted up and punched him in the nose. He stumbled back. “I hope I broke your nose, you asshole!” The bartender started to help but Gilbert waved them off, wincing when he felt his nose. _I don’t know about broken, but you sure have quite a lot of strength in yourself for being drunk off your ass._

***

 _I’m gonna throw up._ Alex shot up and rushed to the bathroom – where did the bathroom go? Where is he? Okay, first things first, he’s going to be sick – running to the nearest sink he bent his head over and hurled. After he was sure he’d be fine for a while he sat down on the tiled floor, breathing heavily and rubbing his temples to try and sooth the raging headache.

It was a few minutes later when he heard shuffling and he slowly looked up to see a man in only underwear casually walking into the kitchen. The man did a double take and then seemed to realize something. “Right.” the man said and Alex couldn’t help but let his eyes wander. He seemed familiar, bits and pieces clicked back. _Oh yeah._ He looked at the bruising around the man’s nose. _Oops._ “Did you..” Gilbert trailed off, looking at the sink and sighed. “You did. Uh, I have medicine you can take for your headache in the cabinet right above the sink. I’m gonna.. get dressed.”

Watching the man leave he pinched his nose once before slowly and carefully standing and getting some medicine. He shifted through a couple more cabinets before he found the glasses and when he looked over to the sink he wrinkled his nose before turning the faucet one, washing the sick down the drain. _Gross._ He filled the glass a bit and took the pill. It was then the Frenchman walked back in, wearing a wrinkled shirt with baggy sweat pants. Gilbert leaned on the counter and held out mouth wash. “Here, you’re gonna want this.”

Alex grabbed it and twisted the lid off. “Why?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to kiss someone with breath like yours, now would I?”

Alex blinked before swishing the mouthwash around and spitting it out. “I suppose not.”

When the two found themselves in Gilbert's bed, Alex’s head resting on the other’s chest, he couldn't help but ask a simple question. “How did we even get to this point?”

“Well, _monsieur,_ it all started with a bar fight.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i hope u enjoyed!! feel free to follow me on twitter at @lovelylafayette & now i bid u all farewell


End file.
